Paul Ebersol (Earth-11584)
History "People used to call me the Fixer. Someone was late on protection, I'd fix them. Somebody looked at the boss the wrong way. I'd fix them too. People usually didn't need fixin' a second time." Paul Ebersol was born in Newark, New Jersey. The son of a mob hitman, Ebersol followed into his father's footsteps from an early age, pulling off petty heists for the Manfredi Crime Family and their associates in New York. In and out of juvenile hall as a youth, it came as no surprise to anyone who knew him that Ebersol was evntually indoctrinated as a high level associate to the family. While he wasn't a made man (being a non-Italian) he was as close as you could be to being one. Along the way, Ebersol garnered the nickname of The Fixer, as he was often used by Manfredi to "fix" certain situations. With organized crime crackdowns in the 90s, Ebersol was eventually captured by the FBI and sentenced to near life in prison for his various crimes. While in prison, however, Ebersol's reputation as "The Fixer" caught up to him, and he was targeted by a rival crime family and severely burned. It's likely that Ebersol would have stayed in prison in this condition, until he met a young engineer by the name of Alistair Smythe on the inside. Smythe's father, Spencer, was working on cybernetic prototypes for the military, and Ebersol was quietly drafted to be a human volunteer for his procedures. The results gave Ebersol new robotic limbs, as well as a heightened pain tolerance. After several years in prison, Ebersol was transferred into the custody of General Thunderbolt Ross, who planned to use him as part of the paramilitary group The Thunderbolts to capture Bruce Banner. First, though, the group was tasked with catching the criminal Taskmaster, a feat which they eventually accomplished. However in the process they accidentally created the super villain Graviton, who nearly killed all six of them in a fit of rage. Eventually the team cornered Graviton before his powers could become a threat to the entire world, defying the orders of Thunderbolt Ross. After being granted a pardon for his heroic actions, Ebersol disappeared, though likely still remains on SHIELD's radar given his criminal history. It is currently unknown what his whereabouts are, though he is not resumed his former position with the Manfredi Crime Family (or what's left of it.) Powers & Abilities * Cybernetic Enhancements: Due to prison experiments involving cybernetics and his broken body, Ebersol had parts of both of his arms, his feet, and other bones in his body replaced with robotic counterparts. This gave him enhanced strength and limited flight over short distances. It also increased his durability to a certain extent. * Pain Tolerance: As a side effect of his treatments, Ebersol was also given a superhuman pain tolerance, which made torturing him virtually impossible. Weaknesses Though it has never been shown, Donald Clendenon speculated that he could somehow hack into the cybernetics that make up a large portion of Ebersol's body and short circuit them. Though this is speculation, it would prove to be a near fatal weakness if exploited. Film Details The Fixer appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Kevin Nagle. * Thunderbolts (2013) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters